Nuestros Lazos
by Taylor Rowan
Summary: Viñetas sin relación sobre los shippings de PokéSpe. Recomendá un shipping!
1. FranticShipping

¡Hola!

Soy Taylor (llamenme como quieran), este es mi primer fic. Son viñetas sin relación entre sí, con muchos shippings de PokéSpe.

El primer cap es FranticShipping, osea, Ruby y Sapphire.

Disfruten.

* * *

Se encontraba en una de las cabinas de la rueda de la fortuna. Aunque no lo crean, esto era una cita.

― Ruby… ― Llamó ella suavemente. Él sólo suspiró.

― Alguien me dijo hace mucho tiempo, que siempre hay calma antes de la tormenta. ― Respondió Ruby, mirándola a los ojos. Se veía serio y un tanto aburrido, como quien espera algo que ya escuchó. Lo cual era la situación.

― ¿Qué? ― Atinó a responder estupefacta.

― ¿Qué sucede, Sapphire?

Ella trataba de expresar sus sentimientos. Y aunque había pensado esto muchas veces, ahora no le salía. Comenzaba a frustrase.

Él la miraba expectante, esperando que lo golpeara, le gritara o cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa menos eso.

Sapphire se –casi– tiró encima de Ruby, asustándolo en el proceso, y tirando el cuello de su camisa; impactando sus labios con los de él, en un brusco y primerizo beso.

Ruby se sorprendió, tanto del abrupto comienzo, como el rápido final.

― ¿Alguna vez has visto la lluvia caer? ― Preguntó suavemente Sapphire, sonrojada y con el flequillo ocultando sus ojos.

El chico también estaba muy sonrojado, aunque también la sorpresa y la felicidad luchaban por desparramarse por su cara. Él acercó su mano al mentón de la chica, elevando su rostro. Ella tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, mas no se resistió a su dulce agarre.

― ¡Ruby! Tu… ¡Aún me gustas! ― Dijo rápidamente aun con los ojos cerrados, la cara roja y sin saber que esperar de él.

El ojirojo sonrió ― Solo de la manera en que tu eres ― dijo vagamente y volvió a besarla.

Sapphire relajó sus ojos; sus puños que reposaban en su regazo, se aflojaron y lentamente acariciaron el camino desde su pecho hasta sus hombros, para descansar allí. Ruby solamente apoyo firmemente sus manos en la cintura de la chica, que a partir de ahora, sería su novia.

Se separaron y él, ágilmente, la colocó sobre su regazo, para abrazar fuertemente por la cintura y seguir besándola. La ojiazul hizo lo mismo; rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y correspondió sus besos. Todo era perfecto, pero faltaba algo… algo importante para Sapphire.

― Ru…By… ― trataba de decir entre los apasionados besos del chico ― Tú… me gustas mucho… ¿Pero qué sientes…Tu…Por…Mí…? ― Sapphire estaba muy sonrojada y nerviosa; a pesar de los deliciosos besos del chico, no sabía que esperar de él en lo sentimental.

Él se alejó lentamente de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Los mares de sus pupilas detonaban nerviosismo, amor, expectación. Pero… ¿Sería él digno de ella?

Desde que Ruby había podido leer sus sentimientos por la castaña, no hubo podido declararse en ningún momento; no obstante, si tuvo oportunidades. Pero al final, nunca había podido juntar suficiente coraje para siquiera susurrar: "_oye, te amo_". Mas ella… Su querida Sapphire… en los cinco años en que se conocían, se había declarado como… cien veces. Él había rechazo todas y cada una de sus confesiones, incluso cuando había reconocido sus sentimientos.

En resumen, Ruby _es_ un cretino.

― Ruby, ¿Qué sientes tu por mi?― Repitió Sapphire con más seguridad, y un tanto desilusionada por el silencio sepulcral del muchacho.

― Yo… nunca quise tanto a nadie como tu. Sólo de la manera que en tu eres.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Acepto toda clase de críticas, y si quieren que escriba de una pareja en especial, díganme cual.

~~Taylor~~


	2. AgencyShipping

Acá está el segundo cap. es AgencyShipping (Black y White), y es un poco (muy) diferente al cap anterior.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Satoshi Tajiri.

Advertencia sin sentido: En una parte dice "cuernos" y en otra "calentones" XD, soy muy inocente para esto...

Disfruten.

* * *

La fiesta de bodas de Red y Yellow. Risas, amor, felicidad, diversión, complicidad, engaños, cuernos… Bueno, parte de esas cosas percibía Black que había en el ambiente. Y calor… mucho calor hacía ese día. O tal vez era culpa de la bebida que tenía en la mano; ni idea, pero él se sentía bien. Superficialmente, claro. Por dentro se sentía la peor mierda del mundo. Lo bueno de esta situación, es que no estaba solo.

Misteriosamente, White comprendía su malestar. Pero ella tenía un novio para confortar… ¡Oh! ¡Cierto!

Su novio era el problema-no-expresado de los dos. N, el peliverde que no mataba una sola mosca. ¿Y qué había hecho el pobre muchacho como para ser el martirio de los otros dos?

Nada.

La culpa de era de Black y White.

Black levantó la mirada disimuladamente hacia White, intercambiando miradas cómplices, y salió del salón hacia el jardín de la casa de los agasajados.

― Ahora vuelvo ― Dijo suavemente la chica en el oído del muchacho.

― Esta bien, te espero ― le respondió N a su novia.

Black la esperaba bajo un árbol, bien alejados del resto. White llegó, y sin decir ni hola, comenzaron a besarse deseperadamente. White llevaba sus manos de arriba abajo en el torzo del chico, mientras que él acaricia su espalda de todas las maneras posibles.

¿No era obvio el paisaje?

La joven "aventurera" exploraba los limites de su territorio impuesto por su novio con ayuda del hermano de este.

― ¡Oye, White! ― Llamó N a su novia.

Black y White se separaron y se acomodaron la ropa rápidamente. Al terminar, la muchacha salió de atrás del árbol y le hizo una señal de silencio al peliverde.

― Baja la voz, estamos viendo las luciérnagas ― le respondió White cuando se acercó.

N no le prestó mucha atención a la excusa y les dijo que ya debían regresar, era hora de cortar el pastel. Los tres regresaron en silencio.

Al finalizar la fiesta, los invitados regresan a sus casas.

N, Black y White van juntos en el auto de Black, sus casas quedan en las misma dirección. Los dos chicos van en los asientos delanteros y la chica atrás. N va medio dormido mirando por la ventanilla del copiloto mientras que Black y White intercambian miradas de lujuria, esperando poder quedarse solos. Para su suerte el primero en bajar es N. White también se baja para sentarse en el asiento del copiloto, no sin antes ser besada dulce y románticamente por su novio. _Dulces sueños, Amor_, le susurra dulcemente al separarse de ella; con los ojos aun cerrados, White le responde _para ti __también_ y entra velozmente en el auto. El peliverde se despide con la mano y entra en su casa.

Los dos restantes continúan su marcha.

A pesar de ser universitarios calentones, son precavidos; no sexo en un auto en movimiento. Mientras que White espera por llegar al destino, recuerda vagamente como comenzaron sus acostadas continuas con el hermano de su novio…

Black y White estudian la misma carrera universitaria. Muchas noches estudian juntos hasta muy tarde. A veces se encontraban en fiestas de hermandades. A veces bailaban un poco. A veces bebían un poco… pero… eso que era prohibido, era lo que mejor se sentía. Continuamente rondaba esa pregunta entre ellos dos: ¿Cómo algo tan malo se puede sentir tan bien?

* * *

¿Y como estuvo?

Quiero agradecer a **Mudzy Yagami, Kari McCartney, KISHandICHIGO y Lik98 **por sus reviews :D

También voy a hacerle publicidad a mi nuevo foro de PokéSpe (link en mi perfil), cualquier ayuda es bienvenida!

~~Taylor~~

P.D.: ¿Qué prefieren: OldRivalShipping dramático o ConmonderShipping gracioso (va a tardar más que el OldRival)?


	3. OldRivalShipping

Bueno, Cap 3. Para desgracia de algunas, felicidad de otras, ganó el OldRival :)

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Satoshi Tajiri, no mios.

Advertencia-Sin-Sentido: Aparece un Ditto loco D:

Disfruten.

* * *

― ¡Blue! ¡Blue! ¡BLUE! ― Grité hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos.

Sus azules mares me miraron rápidamente, suplicando ayuda. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a fluir y la abracé fuertemente contra mi pecho.

― Tranquila… solamente fue una pesadilla ― eso era lo más consolador que podía decir mientras acariciaba su coronilla y ella seguía llorando.

Estuvimos así por mucho rato, has ta que se durmió; yo también me acomodé pero ya no podía dormir.

Me puse a pensar en nosotros.

Nuestra relación viviendo juntos ya llevaba un año, en el cual, cada noche, Blue despertaba con horribles pesadillas de su pasado, cuando estuvo secuestra junto con Silver por Pryce.

Sinceramente, me gustaría ver que recuerda Blue en esas pesadillas. Me gustaría poder conocer ese tormentoso pasado, y ayudarla a superarlo. Poder salvarla de ese sufrimiento.

Finalmente cierro mis ojos cuando gotas salinas de impotencia amenazan con salir, y me quedo dormido.

Mmmh… Lentamente abro mis ojos en un nuevo día.

Blue está a mi lado, al igual que la noche anterior. Levanto mi mano y la llevo a su rostro dormido para acariciar su mejilla; apenas toco el lado izquierdo, su rostro se hunde notablemente. Pego un salto asustado y caigo de la cama, su cuerpo empieza a temblar como gelatina, toma un color rosado, y se transforma en un ditto.

― Diablos… ― mascullé ― ¡Blue! ¿Por qué tu ditto esta durmiendo a mi lado?

― Buenos días, cariño ― sonríe de oreja a oreja asomándose por el marco del baño ―. Te deje con _Ditty_ porque te veías muy adorable abrazándome, y no quise despertarte.

Salió del baño en dirección a mí, se arrodilló en el suelo a mi lado y me besó suavemente. Sonreí en medio del beso, y cuando nos separamos dije un suave _buenos días_.

Ella se levanta del suelo con una amplia sonrisa, como si jamás hubiera soñado esa horrible pesadilla. Blue sale de la habitación y por el sonido en la cocina momentos después, deduzco que prepara el desayuno.

Yo me dirijo al baño y me preparo para ir al gimnasio.

Creo… Creo que las pesadillas de Blue me afectan más a mí que a ella…

Termino la tercera batalla del día, por supuesto que yo gané, pero algo es diferente este día…

Cierto, Yellow es lo diferente hoy. Ella nunca viene al gimnasio, pero hoy lo visita. Y no parece muy feliz; más bien, parece que está desesperada…

― ¡Green! ― Grita demasiado fuerte.

― ¿¡Qué sucede, Yellow!? ― Le grito yo también. Su nerviosismo es muy contagioso.

― ¡Es Blue! ¡Se ha desmallado cuando estaba en el centro comercial de Ciudad Azulona!

Medio segundo después de escuchar eso, corro a la salida del gimnasio, Charizard sale de su pokéball y volamos hasta el hospital de Ciudad Azulona.

Llego a la recepción y para desgracia mía, no hay nadie. Estoy a punto de mandar a Charizard a destruir el edificio cuando una mano en mi hombro me detiene.

― Green, Tranquilízate. ― Me ordena Red. Él luce tranquilo y serio, lo cual me hace dudar aun más del estado de Blue.

― ¿Qué le sucedió? ― Pregunto después de respirar profundamente un par de veces.

― Green, Blue está bien. Sólo se desmayó por el cansancio, según el doctor ― finalmente solté el poco aire que estaba reteniendo ―. ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes?

― ¿Por qué preguntas?

Red no me contesta, sólo me guía hasta la habitación de Blue. La habitación es toda blanca por fuera y tiene una ventana, por la cual podíamos ver a Blue del lado de adentro.

Ella estaba en posición fetal en la cama, abrazaba sus rodillas y se veía horriblemente triste.

Ignoré a Red y entré a la habitación sin importarme si tenía permiso ó no.

― Blue… ― Dije quedamente.

― ¡Green! ― Ella se sobresaltó un poco, rápidamente y tratando de que no me diera cuenta, trató de limpiarse las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. ― ¿Qué haces aquí?

― No, Blue, ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

― Pues… El doctor dijo que…

― ¡No, Blue! ¿Por qué te desmayaste? ¿Qué pasó en el centro comercial? ― No podía evitarlo, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no era un desmayo por cansancio. Sabía que tenía algo que ver con las pesadillas.

― Pues…― dudó mucho en decir si contarme ó no, pero se decidió por la primera ―. Yo… Recordé mi pesadilla… Y… vi a un hombre que lucía como Pryce… Y yo… no… Y…― Me acerqué a ella cuando finalmente se quebró. Me abrazó fuertemente y lloró todo lo que la lastimaba por dentro. En verdad no pude evitar compartir su dolor, pero aun así nunca sabría como fueron esos seis años de sufrimiento lejos de sus padres.

Nunca podría quitarle esa carga de los hombros; tal vez podría ayudarla a aligerarlo un poco.

Tal vez algún día, ella me de esa llave para cerrar la puerta de su pasado.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Like always, diganme que preferirían en el siguiente cap:

HaughtyShipping (Pearl-Platina)

MangaQuestShipping (Gold-Crys)

SoulSilverShipping (Silver-Kotone (no se ustedes pero yo le digo Kotone a Lira-Lyra-Soul-o como sea.))

SpecialShipping (Red-Yellow)

Aparte de votar, propongan otros shippings que quieran.

También le voy a hacer más publicidad a mi foro (link en mi perfil), e invitarlas a proponer ideas y participar de los retos que estoy ideando para navidad y año nuevo :)

~~Taylor~~


	4. SoulSilverShipping

¡Hola!

Al fin el cap 4, que resultó ser... *suspenso mal hecho porque el shipping está en el título del cap* ¡SoulSilverShipping!

Los personajes no son míos, son de Satoshi Tajiri.

Disfruten.

P.D.: Está sería la segunda parte de otro que todavía no subí, pero cuando lo suba les avisaré cual no hacía falta leer el otro para entender este.

* * *

Silver cortó la llamada de Crys. Suspiró desganado. Estaba en un dilema moral. Ahora mismo, las "sabias" palabras de Blue, habían llegado a su mente:

"_A Crys le gusta Gold desde hace mucho tiempo"_

"_Vigila a Gold para que no actúe como un cretino"_

"_Tienes que darles privaci… ¿Tienes dinero?"_

"_¡Vamos, Silver, cómprame un café!"_

Bueno, no todas las palabras de Blue son sabias ni siguen una línea de pensamiento recta. Pero aun así, estaba en un dilema muy grande: ¿Abandonar a sus amigos en un ascensor, ó, "acompañar" a la linda prima Crys?

― ¡Hola! ¿Tú eres Silver, verdad? ― Creo que ganó la segunda opción. ― Yo soy Kotone, Crystal nos presentó una vez.

― Si, que gusto verte.

― ¿Estás solo? ― Preguntó Kotone feliz como siempre.

― Eehh… ― _"¡Ayúdanos, Silver, Gold está agonizando en el suelo!" ―_ Si estoy solo. ¿Quiéres que caminemos?

― En realidad, pensaba ir al cine. ¿Quiéres venir?

― Está bien ― contestó Silver fingiendo indiferencia.

Ambos se dirigieron al cine, y Silver, para evitar interrupciones indeseadas (alias, Gold), apagó su Pokégear.

Caminaron en silencio… Naah, mentira. Kotone le habló a Silver de toda su vida. Habló de su perro, habló de su gato, habló de su tío, habló de su vecino, habló, habló, habló y habló.

― _¿Cómo puede ser que una chica tan linda hable TANTO? ―_ Pensaba Silver mientras asentía cada tanto, porque ya hasta había dejado de escuchar.

Llegaron al cine, y estaba lleno de gente. Kotone, "para no separarse" le tomó de la mano a Silver, y a él se le fue la molestia de que ella hablara tanto.

― Silver, ― dijo ella acercándose al oído de él ― conozco un atajo. ― E inmediatamente lo arrastró hasta una puerta de área restringida.

Dieron millones de vueltas, hasta que llegaron a una puerta que dio a una sala con una película recién empezada.

― Kotone, ¿Esto no es colarse en la película? ― Preguntó Silver incómodo con la situación mientras se sentaban en una fila del medio.

― ¡Por supuesto que no, Silver! Colarse es cuando te atrapan. ― Ella lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

Ellos se miraban a los ojos, tenían un contacto visual en cámara lenta al estilo de las películas tontas de adolescente. Silver comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, y en ese momento recordó otro sabio consejo de Blue:

"_Cuando una chica está cerca de ti y te mira fijamente es porque… ¿Tienes dinero?"_

"_¡Vamos, Silver! Yo se que quieres comprarme ese helado."_

Mientras Silver meditaba sobre las divagaciones de Blue, Kotone finalmente se acercó lo suficiente a él, se le resbaló la mano del apoya brazo, y le golpeó en la boca con sus labios. Kotone se hizo hacia atrás tan fuertemente, que su sombrero salió volando y le dio en la cara a un chico que llevaba sus pochoclos con mucho caramelo. Los pobres e inocentes pochoclos salieron volando para estrellarse en… ¡La cabeza de Silver! Sin esperar un cartel que diga risas, las personas de alrededor empezaron a carcajear.

Kotone se levantó y salió corriendo susurrando un pequeño perdón a Silver.

Silver estaba tan sorprendido por la presurosa salida de la chica que no notó cuando un guardia de seguridad se acercó a él.

― Disculpe, ¿Puedo ver su entrada? ― A Silver se le hicieron ojos como platos, lo habían atrapado. Estaba oficialmente colado en la película.

Cuando salió del baño, luego de limpiarse, se encontró con Kotone. Ella tenía las manos enlazadas adelante y una mirada triste en los ojos.

― Lamento mucho lo que sucedió, Silver. ― Dijo muy arrepentida.

― Y luego haberme dejado solo. ― Enumeró él.

― Y luego haberte dejado solo. ― Repitió ella aún triste.

― Y haber hecho que me echaran.

― Y haber hecho… ― Kotone lo miró a los ojos con el comienzo de una sonrisa en los labios. ― ¿Te atraparon?

Silver asintió, Kotone rompió en carcajadas y él la siguió con una pequeña risita. Ella estaba feliz; él estaba feliz de verla así. Ambos se miraron a los ojos sonriendo; lentamente, Silver se fue acercado a Kotone… Pero aún no era el momento del beso.

― ¡SILVER! ― Gold saltó sobre Silver abrazándolo y tirándolo al piso al mismo tiempo. ― ¿¡Dónde se supone que estabas, bastardo desleal!? ¡Tuve que estar por dos días encerrado con Crys…!

― ¡Oye! ¡Solo fue una hora!― Se quejó Crys al sentirse insultada.

― ¡…En ese horrible ascensor!

Y mientras escuchaba las recriminaciones de Gold respecto a su supuesto abandono de persona, Silver seguía mirando a Kotone. Definitivamente, esta extraña y repentina "cita" se repetiría.

* * *

Buenooo, como siempre, voten al próximo shipping:

GOLD-CRYS (MangaQuestShipping)

PLATINA-PEARL (HaughtyShipping)

RED-YELLOW (SpecialShipping)

Propongan más!

Y también voy a contarles (para quienes no sepan) que mi foro (link en mi perfil) tiene su primer reto en funcionamiento. Si a alguien le interesa participar, entre en el topic **Diciembre: Mes de Navidad y Año Nuevo**, y deje un post especificando sus números :)

~~Taylor~~


	5. MangaQuestShipping

Hola!

Hasta donde había visto, ganó el HaughtyShipping, pero soy taaaan mala, que voy a subir el MangaQuestShipping.

Esta es la primera parte del cap anterior (SoulSilver).

Los personajes no son míos, son de Satoshi Tajiri.

Disfruten.

* * *

― ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO PUEDO MORIR! ¡SOY MUY JOVEN Y SENSUAL PARA MORIR!

― ¡Por Dios, Gold! ¡Deja de gritar de una maldita vez!

― ¡PERO TU NO ENTIENDES, CRYS! ¡SOY CLAUSTROFÓBICO!*

― ¡TRANQUILÍZATE DE UNA VEZ!

― ¡NOOO! ¡VOY A MORIR!

― ¡DEJA DE GRITAAAAAA…!

― ¡AAAAAAH!

― ¡AAAAAAH!

― ¡AAAAAAH!

― ¡AAAAAAH!

― ¡YA DEJEN DE GRITAR O LES JURO QUE YO MISMO CORTO EL CABLE DEL ASCENSOR!

No se preocupen, mis queridos lectores, ahora mismo les explico la situación.

En un horrible y oscuro día lluvioso, a tres amigos se les ocurrió visitar el centro comercial de Ciudad Trigal. Los tres amigos (Gold, Silver y Crystal), andaban felices por el centro comercial cuando de repente, a Crys se le ocurre ir a la tienda de Pokéballs, en el último piso. Silver propone ir en el ascensor, Gold no dice nada. Crys corre hacia el ascensor antes de que se cierre, Gold la sigue, y Silver se queda atrás con algo que lo distrajo. Quedan separados; Silver por un lado, los otros dos en el ascensor. De repente, la tormenta se intensifica, y se corta la luz en todo el edificio. Gold y Crys quedan atrapados en un ascensor, solos, con una horrible luz de emergencia. Y Gold es claustrofóbico.

― Gold ― dijo Silver desde el Pokégear de Crys ―, ¿Qué clase de idiota claustrofóbico se sube a un ascensor?

― Es que… eehh… ― Gold hacía su mejor intento por no darle la razón a Silver, pero esta vez no pudo escapar ― ¿¡Y yo qué sabía que el ascensor se iba a para a medio camino cuando yo subiera!?

― En fin, voy a ver si encuentro a alguien útil en este lugar. ― Silver cortó la llamada.

Crys guardó su Pokégear en su bolsa y se sentó en el suelo. Gold se quedó parado mientras respiraba agitadamente.

― Creo que te sentirías mejor si te sentaras, Gold.

― No,… Estoy…bien…así…

― ¡Gold! ¿Estás comenzando a hiperventilar?

Gold se desesperaba más y más. Sus piernas terminaron cediendo a su peso y se sentó en el suelo con la cabeza entre las piernas. Crys se acercó a él rápidamente, y con suavidad, tomó su cabeza y la apoyó en sus piernas. Ella sacó un pañuelo y le secó la frente.

― Gracias.

― No es nada, solo es sudor.

― No, Crys, gracias por ser tu. ― Dijo Gold con los ojos cerrados. ― Si fueras Silver, ahora mismo me estarías abofeteando.

― Si… Creo que tienes razón. ― Contestó Crys mientras le sacaba la gorra y los googles de la cabeza. ― Gold.

― ¿Mmmh? ― respondió con los ojos cerrados.

― ¿Por qué siempre usas gorra?

― Porque tengo mucho pelo.

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó estupefacta.

― Shh, Crys es hora de la siesta… ― Dijo Gold suavemente antes de dormirse.

Crystal le acarició el cabello mientras él dormía y le estudiaba el rostro a la perfección. A ella le gustaba Gold y le parecía guapo, pero esta era una perspectiva muy diferente: primero, lo estaba viendo de cabeza, pero también lo veía en paz, relajado… como si estuviera dormido. Inconscientemente, fue acercando su cara a la de Gold y junto sus labios con los de él. Cuando se separó le pareció notar una pequeña sonrisita por medio segundo de los labios de él, pero prefirió ignorarla. Siguió acariciando su cabello hasta que él despertó.

― ¿Te sientes mejor?

― No… es que estoy incómodo. ― dijo somnoliento.

― Oh, no era mi intenci… ― Comenzó Crys a disculparse por tocarlo demasiado, a su parecer (al de ella, no al de él).

― No, eso no, Crys. Mira, tengo piernas muy largas y este espacio es muy pequeño, obviamente voy a estar incómodo.

― Oh. ― Solo dijo ella.

Gold se sentó al lado de ella y pasó su brazo por detrás de la espalda de Crystal, empujándola hacia su hombro. Luego apoyó su cabeza en la coronilla de ella.

― Gold… ¿Qué haces? ― Preguntó un poco sonrojada y avergonzada.

― Shh, Crys, es hora de la siesta.

Finalmente, luego de estar tres horas dentro de ese ascensor, pudieron salir y descubrieron que Silver no había ido a buscar ayuda sino que se había colado en el cine con la prima de Crys.

* * *

* Claustrofóbico es fobia a estar en lugares cerrados o pequeños.

¿Qué les pareció?

Si recibo suficientes reviews, tal vez suba el HaughtyShipping mañana... *Extorsión*

~~Taylor~~

P.D.: No puedo evitar invitar gente al foro y al PRIMER RETO DE DICIEMBRE DEL FORO. Tampoco puedo evitar decir que EL LINK ESTÁ EN MI PERFIL, ¡Ah, por cierto! PUEDE PARTICIPAR QUIEN QUIERA.

Indirectas, indirectas everywhere.


	6. HaughtyShipping

Bueno, creo que algunas personas quedaron un poco decepcionadas con mi pequeño chiste... En forma de perdón, acá está el HaughtyShipping que todos querían.

Los personajes no son míos, son de Satoshi Tajiri.

Disfruten.

* * *

Recientemente he sentido algo extraño.

Recientemente, ella me hace sentir extraño.

Ella, su cabello que me hace cosquillas.

Ella, sus ojos que me ven cada día.

Ella, su boca que me dan ganas de besarla todo el tiempo.

Ella, su sonrisa que de tan solo recordarla, me alegra el día.

Toda ella.

Toda Platina Berlitz.

Platina es la heredera de los Berlitz. Yo soy su simple amigo. Solo un amigo…

― ¿Me escuchas? Pearl, te estoy hablando ― ella se fastidia, porque quedo hipnotizado por su radiante belleza y me pierdo en sus inteligentes palabras.

― ¿Qué me decías?

― ¡Qué todas las chicas ya tienen pareja para la fiesta de invierno y yo no!

― Aaah, cierto… ― finjo pensar una respuesta y respondo: ― ¿Por qué no le dices a Dia que te lleve a la fiesta?

― ¡Pearl! ¡No quiero ir con Diamond! ― Gritó ella haciendo gestos con las manos.

― ¿Por qué no? ¡Dia es genial en las fiestas! ― En verdad quería que ella fuera con ningún chico, pero aun así tenía que defender a Diamond, ¡Es mi mejor amigo!

― ¡Dia no me llevará a bailar en ningún momento! Se quedará toda la fiesta junto al buffet comiendo. ― Platinum se ve tan linda cuando frunce el ceño…

― ¿Y entonces que quieres que haga? ― le pregunte desinteresadamente. Como me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Viernes. 20:00 hs. Yo, Pearl. Esmoquin negro y un ramillete rosado en la mano. Ella, Platina. Vestido rosado –muy hermoso– bajando por las escaleras de su mansión hacia mi.

― No puedo creer que me hayas obligado a hacer esto ― le dije cuando estaba a mi lado dándole el ramillete de mala gana.

― Pearl, tu me preguntaste que podías hacer, y yo te respondí completamente sincera: _"puedes llevarme tú a la fiesta"_.  
Bufé. Esa chica a veces se aprovechaba de mi bondad.

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta, casi todos estaban bailando; Platina se alejó de mí para ir a saludar a las otras chicas, yo me acerqué al buffet, donde misteriosamente estaba Diamond.

― Jeje, ¿Así que al final viniste con Plat? ― Dijo Dia cuando me acerque lo suficiente.

― ¿Y con quién viniste tu, genio?

― Vine, solo. Pero tal vez baile con esa chica de Johto, Whitney.

― Si, como digas. ― le conteste sarcásticamente mientras me alejaba.

Platina estaba con Green y Blue hablando cuando me acerqué.

― ¿Quiéres bailar? ― Le dije a Plat un poco cerca de su oído.

― ¡Claro!

Mientras nos alejábamos, noté como Blue se reía un poco y me guiñaba un ojo. No entendí a que se refería. Tal vez en Kanto significa algo diferente que en Sinnoh.

Plat y yo estábamos en el centro de pista bailando. En el techo había una bola de disco que dispersaba por todo el salón las distintas luces de colores, la música era demasiado fuerte, y sospechaba que alguien le había dado alcohol a Platina en los cinco minutos que llevábamos allí dentro.

― ¿Te sientes bien? ― Le pregunté.

― ¡Estoy genial! ― Gritó Plat.

― ¿Estás segura? Tus mejillas rojas y tu aliento dicen otra cosa ― me acerqué a ella para olerla ―. ¿Alguien te dio alcohol, no? ¿Quién fue? ¿Fue Gold, no? ― Ese maldito Gold, emborrachando a pobres chicas de diecisiete años, ¡Es un asalta cunas!

― ¡Claro que no! ― Dijo indignada ―. Fue Blue.― Completó riéndose.

― ¡Es suficiente, Platina Berlitz! ¡Las niñas pequeñas no beben alcohol ni se acuestan tarde!

En contra de su voluntad la arrastré fuera de la fiesta. Llegamos hasta el jardín delantero cuando ella se soltó.

― ¿¡Por qué nunca me dejas divertirme cuando voy a una fiesta!? ― Me gritó completamente furiosa.

― ¡Ah! ¿¡Y supuestamente cuál es tu idea de diversión!? ¿¡Emborracharte con chicos mayores!? ― Le devolví.

―… ― Ella me dio la espalda y quedó en silencio por dos segundos, luego me gritó: ― ¡¿Por qué estás gritándome!? ― Y luego se echó a llorar.

― ¡No! Yo… Lo siento, no quise gritarte… ― me acerqué para abrazarla ― Plat…

― ¡No me toques! ― Me volvió a gritar furiosa.

― ¡Demonios, Mujer! ¿¡Qué quieres que haga!? ¿¡Qué te bese para que dejes de gritar!?

Silencio.

― ¿Qué dijiste? ― Preguntó totalmente calmada y un poco confusa.

― Nada.

― Ajá, como digas. ¡Oye! Juguemos un juego. ― Se acercó al pequeño paredón que dividía el lugar de la calle. ― Yo seré la princesa dormida y tú el príncipe que tiene que despertarme de un beso.

― No. ― Respondí rápidamente, pero aún así, ella se acostó en el paredón. ― No, Platina. Ya es hora de ir a casa.

― No, Pearl. No me moveré hasta que mi príncipe me despierte.

En resumen, tenía dos opciones: dejarla aquí a merced de cualquier persona indecente, ó, cumplir sus deseos como buen amigo, y besarla.

…

…

…

― ¿Enserio vas a besarme?

― ¡Qué si!

― ¿Entonces cierro los ojos?

― ¡Si!

― ¿Y entonces…?

― ¡Plat! Las princesas dormidas no pueden hablar. ¡Cállate!

Ella cerró los ojos y la boca, se notaba que estaba nerviosa, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Me acerqué lentamente y rocé suavemente mis labios con los suyos y me separé. Me enderecé y caminé hasta la salida; poco tiempo después, Platina me seguía.

― ¿¡Qué clase de beso fue ese!? ― Me exclamó cuando logró pararse delante mío.

― ¿Qué tiene de malo? Fue un beso en toda su regla.

― Pero…

― ¿Qué querías un beso así?

Llevé mis manos a la parte baja de sus mejillas y la acerqué a mi rostro. Choqué mis labios con los suyos, sintiendo los suaves que eran. Platina subió sus manos hasta mis hombros y yo bajé las mías hasta su cintura. Nos separamos por escasos segundos para tomar más aire pero inmediatamente nos volvimos a unir en un beso más profundo que el anterior. Nos abrazamos fuertemente cuando terminamos el beso, ella escondió su cara en mi pecho y yo apoyé mi pera en su coronilla.

― ¿Y? ¿Ese si fue un beso de verdad? ― Le dije cuando me miró con su cara sonrosada y el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Le di un pequeño beso en la nariz para luego tomarla de la mano y dirigirnos finalmente a su casa.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Quiero avisar que ya no tengo más viñetas escritas, así que voy a tardar un tiempito en actualizar.

Los reviews que reciba de este cap decidirán cual será la siguiente pareja (esta vez es enserio).

~~Taylor~~


	7. SpecialShipping

¡Hola! Yo se que quieren decir que me extrañaron, vamos, díganlo que me gusta (?)

Disclaimer: Estos bellos y sensualones personajes pertenecen a *Tambores* ¡Satoshi Tajiri!

Advertencias sin sentido :P : En una parte dice mierda (OMG!), y creo que hay un poco de insinuación sexual, pero no es nada explícito (si tengo que cambiar rating o cualquier cosa, me dicen :D).

Algo de lo que se me RE olvido de advertir desde el primer cap es **ES POSIBLE QUE MUCHAS DE MIS HISTORIAS TENGAN OoC, TRATO DE DISIMULARLO, PERO AVISO QUE SI HAY.**

Este cap en especial tenía OoC de parte de Red y Yellow :P

En fin, este es su esperado SpecialShipping.

Enjoy.

* * *

― ¡Y entonces él dijo: "Si, la película fue muy buena, y fue muy divertido esperar dos horas para cenar. Nos vemos mañana."! ¿Entiendes, Blue? ¿¡ENTIENDES!? ― Exclamó Yellow a punto de llorar.

― Ay, querida, por supuesto que entiendo. Pero lo que debes saber, es que con Red, tú debes ser quien tome la iniciativa. ― Contestó Blue comprensivamente ―. ¡Ay! ¡Tu copa está vacía! ― Agregó llenando la copa de Yellow de vino.

― ¿Tomar la iniciativa?

― ¡Por supuesto! Sino, su relación nunca prosperará. Y cuanto antes, mejor ― dijo con un poco de malicia.

― Cuanto antes… ― Yellow murmuró pensativamente ― ¿Cómo mañana?

― ¡Como hoy! ― Exclamó Blue incitándola y llenando la copa de la rubia de nuevo.

― ¡Si, Blue! ¡Tienes mucha razón!

― Claro que la tengo.

― ¡Iré ahora mismo, ― comenzó Yellow levantándose de su lugar en el sillón de la sala de Blue ―, y le demostraré a Red que tengo mucha iniciativa! ― Finalizó bebiéndose todo el vino de su copa de un trago.

― Mañana me cuentas, querida ― dijo Blue dándole el abrigo a Yellow ―, ¡Suerte!

Y así, con el maquillaje corrido y vestido naranja oscuro arrugado, un poco despeinada y muy borracha, fue a paso decidido a casa de Red, para demostrarle cuanta iniciativa tenía.

Finalmente, frente a su puerta no dudo ni dos segundos en tocar el timbre, pero si dudo mucho en si salir corriendo o enfrentarlo… ¡Al diablo la iniciativa! Justo cuando Yellow se daba media vuelta para irse, la puerta principal se abrió.

― ¿Yellow? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? ― Preguntó Red un poco adormilado.

― Eehh… ¡Ah, si! ― Tomó una bocanada de aire ―. ¡Red! ¡Nuestra relación no está prosperando!

Ambos quedaron en silencio.

― Yellow… ¿Quiéres romper conmigo a las tres de la madrugada? ― Preguntó Red amargado.

― ¡No me interrumpas! ― Exclamó ella, sin darse cuenta de lo tardía de la frase ―. ¡Red! ¡Cómo nuestra relación no prospera, me veo obligada…

― ¿Obligada?

― ¡…Obligada a tomar la iniciativa…!

― ¿Iniciativa? ― Preguntó aun más confundido.

― ¡Si, Red, iniciativa; no me interrumpas! ― Por si no se dieron cuenta, uno de los efectos secundarios del alcohol en Yellow es gritar ―. ¡Me veo obligada a tomar la iniciativa de esta relación! ¡Ahora YO soy el macho! ― Por supuesto que con esto último, Red quedó con una _pokerface _monumental.

Cabe agregar, que como todo macho, Yellow afirmó su autoridad besando con pasión a su novio. Red le correspondió inmediatamente siguiendo la corriente de toda su perorata anterior.

Beso aquí, beso allá, también con tropiezos, los dos torpes lograron subir la escalera (OMG!) y llegar a la habitación de él. Ambos terminaron tumbados en la cama de dos plazas, abrazados y besándose apasionadamente.

Por la cabeza de Red habían oraciones como: "_¡Oh por Dios, lo voy a hacer con Yellow!_", "_¡En tu cara, Gold!"_, "_Espera… ¡Mierda! ¡No tengo preservativos!_"

Muy al contrario de su novio, Yellow pensaba cosas como: "_¡Iniciativa!_", "_¡Iniciativa!_", "_¡Iniciati…!_".

― ¿Yellow?

Red, que estaba sobre ella la miró fijamente un rato y se bajó de la cama; la pequeña rubia estaba dormida. Él sonrió; le sacó los zapatos, le desató el cabello y, no sabía como, pero también le sacó los aros de las orejas. Él también se sacó el calzado y la camiseta que llevaba y se acostó al lado de ella abrazándola. Le dio un beso en la sien y le susurró: _Duerme bien, Yellow_.

Red abrió los ojos de golpe. Miró por la ventana y vio que apenas amanecía. Miró hacia el lugar donde tendría que estar Yellow, y al no encontrarla se preguntó si lo habría soñado. Se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la cama.

Apenas había apoyado un pie en el suelo cuando escucho un horrendo sonido proveniente del baño. Se acercó sigilosamente y se asomó y vio apenas un poco de cabellera rubia adornando el inodoro.

― ¿Ye-Yellow? ¿Estás bien? ― Preguntó Red muy preocupado, poniendo un pie dentro del baño.

― ¡No entres! ― Exclamó casi en grito la rubia. El chico no se quiso arriesgar y se quedó al lado del baño sin mirar hacia dentro.

― ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien?

Yellow le iba a contestar, pero fue interrumpida por unas horribles arcadas, seguidas del alcohol ingerido anoche.

― Ni te molestes en contarme, querida ― dijo Red tranquilamente y un poco asqueado por el sonido ―. Iré a la cocina a preparar café. ¿Quiéres un poco?

Y desde el marco sólo se vio el pulgar arriba de Yellow en señal de afirmación.

― _Diablos, Blue…―_ Alcanzó a pensar Yellow para luego volver a abrazar al bello inodoro.

* * *

¡Feliz Navidad! En mi pais ahora son las siete de la mañana y todavía no dormí :D

Como bello regalo para ustedes, mis queridos lectores, hay doble cap, aunque es muy cortito.

Taylor


	8. Una Tarde en el Bosque

En fin, esta es una forma de escritura nueva para mi, así que me encantaría que me dejaran su opinión de como quedó, ademas de que este cap va dedicado a _Levy-123 _quien pidió esto :D

La "pareja" es Pika y Chu-Chu :D

Disfruten.

* * *

**_Una tarde en el bosque._**

_En un tibia tarde en el Bosque Verde,_

_Se encontraban _

_Una entrenadora y entrenador,_

_Cada uno con su pokémon._

― Pika… ― dijo la pikachu estirándose en su lugar, las piernas de su entrenadora.

― Pi-Pi. ― Llamó el otro pikachu, unos pasos alejado.

Chu-chu (pikachu hembra) bajó de las piernas de su dormida entrenadora y admiró la escena: su entrenadora, dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del entrenador de Pika (pikachu macho) quien tenía la cabeza apoyada en la coronilla de la de ella, también dormido.

― Pi-pi.

Volvió a escuchar el llamado de Pika, y se alejó de los entrenadores confiando en que su querido bosque los cuidaría tanto como ella hacia.

_Sin mirar hacia atrás,_

_Se alejó alegremente,_

_Puesto que su silencioso amigo_

_Los protegería por ellos._

Ambos pikachus corrieron alegremente por la espesura del bosque; bajo el sol y bajo la sombra. Corretearon y jugaron hasta que cayeron exhaustos, en un claro al lado de un arrollo. Se acercaron y remojaron suavemente sus narices sintiendo el agua tibia, a causa del sol.

_El sol los abrazaba,_

_La brisa los acariciaba,_

_Dos amantes secretos,_

_Bajo el ojo de otros dos aun más._

Y siguiendo el ejemplo de sus entrenadores, ambos pikachus se acurrucaron juntos bajo un alto y fuerte roble.

Un tiempo después, sintieron en el aire, aromas muy conocidos.

― Pika…Chu-Chu… los estuvimos buscando.

― Si, estaba un poco preocupada.

Ambos entrenadores sonrieron ante la escena: sus pikachus dormidos.

_Y en ese cálido atardecer,_

_Se despedían los amantes silenciosos,_

_Emocionados por la llegada del día siguiente,_

_Para repetir amada rutina._

* * *

Les repito que voy a agradecer mucho los reviews de este cap en especial.

¡Feliz Navidad y próspero 2014!

Taylor.

P.D.: No olviden de dejar se pareja XD.


	9. ConmonerShipping

¡Nuevo cap! Y como muchos esperaban, es ConmonerShipping (Diamond y Platina).

Los personajes son de Satoshi Tajiri.

Disfruten.

* * *

Él despertó esa bella mañana de primavera. Le encantan esas mañanas, porque _ellas_ lo despiertan.

Se levantó y se vistió disfrutando la bella música proveniente de la sala. Entró en la habitación sin que se dieran cuenta.

― Bien hecho ― comentó en medio de la pieza.

― Buen trabajo, Titanium. ― La felicitó Platina orgullosa. La niña sonrió y corrió a los brazos de su padre.

― ¡Buenos días, papi!

― Buenos días, Umi.― Dijo elevando y abrazando a su hija de seis años.

― ¡Escucha, papi! ¡He practicado muchísimo con la ayuda de mami! ¡Mira cuanto mejoré! ― Exclamó mientras la dejaba en el suelo otra vez. Corrió y se sentó al lado de Platina en el banquillo del piano.

― 1, 2, 3 ― contó antes de volvieran a comenzar a tocar.

La melodía sonaba complicada, pero muy bella. Delicada, pero fuerte. Sencilla, pero llena de toda clase de emociones y sentimientos. Escucharlas tocar era como sentir amor y calidez entrar por tus oídos. Escucharlas te da la sensación, de un abrazo: cálido y reconfortante. Escuchar esa canción era cómo sentir que ellas entraban por sus oídos y lo recorrían de pies a cabeza, llenándolo.

Él amaba esa canción, por todo lo que le hacía sentir.

Las amaba a ellas, por todo lo que le hacían sentir.

Terminada la pieza, aplaudió eufóricamente. Umi sonrió de oreja a oreja mostrando los huecos de los dientes caídos; Plat, sólo mostró una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo.

― ¿Qué te pareció? ― Preguntó Plat.

― Pues… ― Umi tenía una mirada de pura expectación sobre Diamond ―. El tiempo y la sincronización están perfectos, pero… ― Platina lo miró sorprendida, él nunca decía pero cuando se trata de la música de Umi ―, Plat, tu cara se ve demasiado seria.

Ella le dio una mirada de _"¿Ese es el pero? ¿Enserio?",_ pero Umi se giró hacia ella y exclamó: ¡Papi tiene razón!

― Además, te ves más linda cuando sonríes. ― Umi se rió ―. ¡En fin! ¡Es hora de desayunar!

― Almorzar ― corrigió.

― ¡Almorzar! ― Repitió feliz ―. ¡Vamos, Umi!

Y padre e hija dejaron a la mujer sola.

_Que me veo demasiado seria…Que sonrío poco… ¿Será verdad?_

Distraídamente comenzó a tocar algunas teclas del piano.

_Pero yo sí sonrío, tal vez no tanto como ellos, pero si lo hago._

Ahora había apoyado sus dos manos en las teclas y tocaba sin pensar, porque no lo necesitaba. No necesitaba pensar esta canción antes de tocarla, ella la conocía de memoria. Tocó un par de estrofas, pero se detuvo abruptamente.

_¿Será de verdad…?_

Salió del salón velozmente y volvió de la misma manera, pero con un espejo en sus manos. Se sentó en el banquillo otra vez y acomodó el espejo de forma en que podía ver su cara en él. Colocó sus manos en las teclas del piano, y empezó a tocar de nuevo.

Mientras tocaba trataba de sonreír y al mismo tiempo se miraba en el espejo. Curvaba los labios hacia arriba, y le quedaba una mueca horrible. Tensaba los labios mostrando sus blancos dientes, y su cara daba miedo. Golpeó el piano con los puños y un horrible sonido salió de él.

― No tienes que forzar tu rostro. Sólo tienes que sentir la canción.

Él tocó dos estrofas y automáticamente se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella lo miró con un poco de envidia, él rió con su reacción. Dejó de tocar con una mano y la abrazó por los hombros; ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

― ¿Cómo lo haces? ― Preguntó Platina.

― Es muy simple: pienso en todas las cosas felices que me recuerda esta canción.

Platina cerró los ojos y pensó. La primera vez que escuchó esa canción, Diamond la había tocado para ella, de esa manera la había enamorado. Tiempo después, en la boda de los dos, la orquesta había tocado esa canción mientras que se profesaban su amor frente a sus amigos y familiares. Finalmente, esta fue la primera canción que ambos le habían enseñado a Umi a tocar en el piano; ese día se había sentido tan orgullosa de su hija…

Y entonces se dio de cuenta de que estaba llorando. Lloraba de felicidad por escuchar y recordar las bellas cosas que le había dado esta canción.

― Exactamente así es como se hace ― dijo Diamond parando de tocar y abrazando con los dos brazos a su esposa ―. Todos esos recuerdos que hacen sentir felicidad, amor, orgullo; son los que te ayudan a dar una bella y sincera sonrisa a la canción.

― Gracias, Dia ― agradeció sonriendo en su pecho y con lágrimas aun corriéndole.

Desde ese día, cada vez que Platina tocaba esa canción, en su rostro se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa, en señal de agradecimiento a la canción por todo lo que le había regalado.

* * *

Quiero advertir que no estoy muy segura de cuanto más dure este fic, porque me gustaría centrarme en escribir long-fics; aun así, sigan diciendo parejas :) Ya se enterarán cuando sea el último cap...

Taylor.

P.D.: Publiqué un One-Shot de una pareja que no saldrá en este fic, es AmbarShipping...


End file.
